Crossover entre Saint Seiya e Harry Potter
by DanielHimura
Summary: minha primeira fic, agradeço senão pegarem pesado comigo. Se pegarem azar também. Fic parada no momento, não sei quando poderei continuar
1. Chapter 1

Crossover entre Saint Seiya e Harry Potter, nenhum deles me pertence, ambos pertencem a seus respectivos donos.

Eram cinco e meia da manhã e o a casa de Áries estava recebendo uma visita, um velinho de barbas brancas com um ar de sabedoria. Mu estava indeciso em deixar o senhor passar apesar de não ter sentido maldade nenhuma nele. Ele pedia uma audiência com Atena. O ariano se utilizou de seu cosmo para perguntar a deusa se ele ela o receberia, mas ele não havia notado que ela já estava dentro da casa de áries.

- Bem vindo Professor Dumbledore, é uma honra recebê-lo aqui em meu humilde santuário.

- A honra é desse velho vossa divindade, estou muito feliz de estar aqui.

Ela pede que ele o acompanhe ao mesmo tempo em que diz a Mu que está tudo bem. O cavaleiro de áries por sua vez volta a dormir o sono dos justos.

Dumbledore, vai atravessando as doze casas ao lado de Atena, admirado com a beleza do santuário, uma beleza arquitetônica nunca vista antes por ele, sem considerar Hogwarts, que também era de uma beleza aterradora.

Ao chegar na décima terceira casa, Saori Kido, a dona do corpo no qual Atena estava reencarnada, uma jovem de dezesseis anos estava muito curiosa com a visita de uma pessoa tão ilustre em sua casa.

Eles se sentam para conversar, e o senhor altivo começa a contar o seu problema. Dizia ele que gostaria de saber se era possível que um de seus alunos recebesse um treinamento intensivo no santuário com os cavaleiros. Contava ele que o garoto se chamava Harry Potter, e que ele era muito importante para o mundo bruxo, quanto para o mundo mortal. Ele contou a ela toda a história de como o menino perdera os seus pais, e como vivera até então com seus tios.

Atena estava admirada com o sofrimento que o garoto sofria, e então pergunta ao senhor de barbas brancas.

- O senhor acha bom que ele receba mais um duro treinamento depois de tudo que ele passou?

- A vida dele é difícil porque sei que o que o espera é mais dor, por isso quero que ele esteja preparado para tudo.

- O que me pedes então Alvo, se importa que o chame assim?

- Não senhorita Kido, a vontade, e o que lhe peço é simples, que ele seja treinado não por um, mas por todos os cavaleiros de ouro, que acredito que são os mais experientes podendo ensinar melhor.

- Por favor me chame de Saori. Quanto tempo você gostaria que ele fosse treinado aqui.?

- Três meses, o senhor fala rapidamente, somente as férias desse ano.

- Vou avisar os cavaleiros, que virá um discípulo temporário então.

- Eu agradeço senhorita Kido, quero dizer Saori.


	2. Chapter 2

Não sou dono de Harry Potter nem de Saint Seiya.

Sentado em sua cama, na Rua Prive Drive numero 4, está nada mais nada menos Harry Potter, o bruxo mais famoso do mundo mágico. Quando tinha um ano de idade perdeu os seus pais e na mesma noite ficou conhecido como o menino-que-sobreviveu quando recebeu uma maldição imperdoável do bruxo que matou seus pais Lord Voldemort, mas esse ao lançar "_Avada Kedavra _" ela voltou e o bruxo virou simplesmente uma sombra.

A rua Prive Drive é uma rua comum, onde ninguém faz nada diferente, todas as casas são da mesma maneira, todas as garagens, até os carros são parecidos.

Enquanto garotos na rua estão se divertindo Harry Potter está pensando em Sirius Black e como foi sua culpa que ele morreu. Sirius e o padrinho de Harry e ele caiu pelo véu no departamento dos mistérios no ministério da magia.

Nesse momento em Little Hangleton está na menos do que Tom Marvollo Riddle, ou como a maioria do mundo mágico o chama Você-sabe-quem ou aquele–que-não-se-deve-nomear.

- Wormtail! Wormtail!

No outro lado da sala pode-se ver o homenzinho com cara de rato que se chama Peter Petigrew vindo em direção ao seu mestre se arrastando pelo chão e quando chega faz o que todos os comensais da morte fazem na presença do lorde. Beija a parte dos robe dele.

- Sim mestre. Exclama o roedor tremendo de medo.

- Wormtail , você sabe que eu não gosto de ficar esperando. Lord Voldemort diz com uma voz que poderia congelar um fantasma e Peter, sendo o covarde que é pede perdão.

- Perdão mestreee.

"_Crucio"_!

Dois minutos depois de começar a maldição Lord Voldemort começa a interrogar Peter.

- O que tem pra mim Wormtail?

- Mestre, eu ouvi dizer que o garoto Potter ainda está de luto pelo padrinho dele, e que nem sair de casa ele sai.

- Interessante. Terei que fazer uma visitinha a noite na mente dele.

- Suma daqui rato imprestável.

- Sim Mestre.

Harry está terminado seus dever de casa sobre poções quando uma presença familiar vermelha e dourado aparece do nado de uma nuvem de fogo.

- Fawkes!

- Com ele tem uma mensagem de Dumbledore.

_Querido Harry_

_Eu sei como deve estar se sentindo agora, principalmente em relação a Sirius, mas eu estou mandando esta carta pra avisar que amanhã pela manhã você ira numa viagem pelo verão. É uma viagem para você treinar, para poder ficar mais forte. Não vou lhe dizer para onde para o caso de Voldemort tentar entrar na sua cabeça. _

_Amanhã as 8 da manhã esteja pronto._

_Atensiosamente _

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Diretor de Hogwarts, escola de Magia e Bruxaria_

_Supremo Mungwump da confederação de bruxos._

_Chefe Warlock do Wizengamot. _


End file.
